memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Ship of the Line
You may be looking for Star Trek: Ships of the Line or Ships of the Line The first voyage of the starship ''Enterprise 1701-E!'' Summary ;From the book jacket: :Revealed at last! The lost years between ''Star Trek Generations and Star Trek: First Contact. :The starship [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|''Enterprise 1701-D]] has been destroyed, and Captain Jean-Luc Picard finds himself without a command. While waiting for his new ship, Captain Picard has gone with Lieutenant Worf on a delicate diplomatic mission to the Cardassian Empire. :As Picard conducts high-level negotiations for prisoners of war, the starship [[USS Enterprise-E|''Enterprise 1701-E]] is being constructed under the supervision of Captain Bateson, a veteran of the twenty-third century who spent nearly ninety years in a pocket universe. Commanding this new Enterprise on a shakedown cruise, Captain Bateson has an idea of his own. In defiance of Starfleet Command, he will take Starfleet's newest, strongest starship and strike at the heart of the newly aggressive Klingon Empire. :Captain Picard's negotiations proceed smoothly -- until he discovers that a hate-crazed Klingon commander -- Captain Bateson's archenemy from ninety years ago -- has taken the ''Enterprise from Bateson and launched a vicious attack on Cardassia Prime. To save the ship and preserve intergalactic peace, Picard must ally himself with his former Cardassian torturer, rely on the legendary skills of one Montgomery Scott and draw new strength and inspiration from the memory of James T. Kirk...'' :Ship of the Line'' reveals an unforgettable lost chapter in the ongoing saga of Star Trek that will thrill readers of every generation.'' Part One - The Color of Envy *"It was a bad moment, up there at the foremasthead, perhaps the worst moment Horatio Hornblower had ever known."- Hornblower and the Atropos -Cecil Scott Forester. Chapter 1- 2278- Bridge of the Klingon ship SoSoy Toj Kozara's ship is on a course to attack Starbase 12 in the Benecia Sector unimpeded because the Klingons have set up a fleet on their side of the Klingon Neutral Zone to distract the Federation as they move in. As the chapter ends, the ship enters the Typhon Expanse. Chapter 2- 2278- Fries-Posnikoff Sector, Klingon Neutral Zone border; Bridge of the USS Bozeman. Captain Bateson and his XO, Gabriel Bush share some of Bush's grandmother's rum on board the bridge of the Bozeman, a border cutter, similar to the 21st century United States Coast Guard. We learn that for the past two weeks, instead of putting into Starbase 12, Captain Bateson has had his crew doing repairs themselves, huimself included. As they discuss the fact that Spock is bringing two new officers onboard, the Enterprise comes into view and the crew stare in amazement at its beauty. Kirk and Bateson have a discussion of general goings-on and the Enterprise's current mission. Spock arrives on the bridge and introduces Lieutenant Michael Dennis and Science Specialist Lieutenant John Wolfe. The lieutenants ask Bateson what Klingons are like and he tells them he doesn't know what they're like because he never met one in person, but in battle they're predictable and when they try to be undpredictable, they're more predictable. All of a sudden, comm systems go offline. A Klingon ship then decloaks in front of them. Chapter 3- 2278- Fries-Posnikoff Sector, Klingon Neutral Zone border; Bridge of the USS Bozeman. In response to the appearance of a Klingon ship, a green-tinted D-7, or K't'inga class ship. Bateson orders red alert. They then initiate their "yellow jack" lights, signifying to the Klingons that they are requesting the surrender of the Klingons. After a scan of the ship, they learn that they are carrying incendiary containers. They move to intercept the Klingon ship. Wolfe, at the science station, reads the ID code off of the Klingon ship. Wolfe reads the name as "...SuSoy Duj or mutoy muj." Bateson immediately recognizes it as the SoSoy tuj, Kozara's ship, who named his new ship for his deceased mother, who is normally known to fly a Bird-of-Prey. Bateson realizes what is going on: the Klingon fleet is a distraction as Kozara's ship moves in to destroy Starbase 12. Bateson then tells Gabe that they is going to miss Gabe's wedding because it just became a suicide mission. Kozara recognizes the ship as Bateson's ship. His XO tells him they are still three hours at warp 5. He then has one of his officers break the communications interference, but only for short range communications so he can speak to Bateson himself. Bateson and Kozara speak and then Bateson tells Kozara it is his intention to impound the SoSoy tuj. Kozara cuts the channel and open fires at the still-damaged Bozeman. Bateson orders evasive maneuvers. Bateson makes an escape run as Kozara pursues. Bateson then orders them into a nearby solar system to try and slow down Kozara. Chapter 4- 2278- Fries-Posnikoff Sector, near the Klingon Neutral Zone border; Bridge of the USS Bozeman. As they entered the system, Kozara continued his assault. Bateson then decides to lauch a comm hardshell, a sublight-only device that emits a comm signal, towards SB 12. They determine they need to distract Kozara so he will not destroy it, and then they need to keep him occupied for one minute as it leaves the system and heads towards SB 12. They rig it for a 30 minute countdown before "screams its little ass off". Bateson then has Gabe take "precautions" telling the crew to prepare for evacuation. Chapter 5- 2278- Fries-Posnikoff Sector, near the Klingon Neutral Zone border; Bridge of the USS Bozeman & 2368, Typhon Expanse. They successfully deploy the hardshell and Kozara is distracted by them and doesn't see the hardshell. They have 23 minutes left until the hardshell activates. The Bozeman returns fire and scores a hit. Guidance systems then start to fail. After Bateson orders the crew to look for a 'hiding place', they find a "hazy globular mass" with nineteen minutes until the hardshell "screams its...ass off". They then set a course for the mass and enter. After they enter the mass, they lose guidance and Kozara's ship. Bateson doesn't believe that Kozara is gone, and he orders the crew to find him, but sensors then register a ship that is a "moving mountain...triple...the size of Kozara's ship". Bateson orders them to brace for impact. As the crew readies for impact the "enormous oblong ship" flies over, barely misses them. As they run a scan on it, they detect it as being Starfleet, but not of any design they've ever seen with 6 minutes until the hardshell activates its transmission. They open a channel, since the comm blanket is now gone. When the channel opens, he announces himself and his ship, then sees a "rather stately bald gentleman of medium build..." sitting and he then rises and announces himself as "Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the...Enterprise". Bush doesn't believe him and has to hold back from screaming "Liar" at Picard. Picard then explains what happened and Bateson tells them they left "Starbase 12 three weeks ago". Picard then asks Bateson the year and he tells them 2278, but Picard tells him "Captain...there's something we need to discuss." They cut the channel and Bateson and Bush discuss the uniforms and Bateson beams over to the Enterprise. Chapter 6- 2368- The USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D. Riker and Picard talk to Bateson about what has happened in Picard's [room. Bateson tells Picard and Riker to identify themselves and the ship, Picard tells them that they are the Enterprise-D, but Bateson tells them that the Enterprise is a Constitution class vessel and that they rendezvoused with the Enterprise less than an hour ago, but Picard tells him that they are the USS Enteprise NCC-1701-D, emphasizing the 'D'. Picard tells him that they are from 2368. Bateson tells them that Starfleet will try to make them comfortable in the 23rd century. Riker then throws a "Are we sure it's not us?" glance to Picard and Riker then subtly checks the 17 year old Linden Navigational Outpost and they receive a comm from it, confirming that it is 2368. Riker nods to Picard to tell him that Bateson is the displaced person. Picard tells Bateson that he is the temporally displaced person and ship and that sends Bateson into shock as he sits down on Picard's couch and puts drops his head in melancholy. Bateson asks them if the Bozeman mattered and they tell him that they saved Starbase 12 and that the main thoroughfare is Bateson Boulevard and that the Search and Rescue attempt went on for months and Kozara never achieved the victory he wanted and the incident was dubbed "cowardly espionage" and Kozara's family fell out of power and was saved from execution solely for the fact that he "destroyed the Bozeman". Picard than extends the "comfort" offer Bateson offered to them minutes prior. Bateson then asks Riker to inform the Bozeman's crew what has happened and Riker agrees. Bateson also asks to remain captain of the Bozeman and Picard says he will probably encounter little to no resitance. Picard also offers up the services of Deanna Troi for counseling the Bozeman's crew, but Bateson says he doesn't need her services because the crew will be able to console themselves. Picard then remembers a "...little quirk in Bateson's favor", his seniority. Riker then mentions that there is "...no provision in the active duty articles that takes time travel into consideration"., but Picard then corrects Riker in that there is one: before Kirk went back in time to observe the 1960's, Starfleet put an article in place that maintains seniority in reverse time travel but not in forward, making Bateson the senior-most captain in Starfleet. Bateson then says that his ship has no mission or purpose and that it is now his mission in life to give them one. Chapter 7- The USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D. Bateson walks back to the Enterprise-D's transporter room and beams back to the Bozeman, walks to the bridge, gathers the bridge crew around him, puts his arm around Gabe and his hand on Mike Dennis and says, "Gabe, gonna miss the wedding." Part Two - The Near Unknown *"Service in a flagship might be a way to quicker promotion, but there were many crumpled petals in the bed of roses."- Hornblower and the Atropos -Cecil Scott Forester. Chapter 8- Three years later, the year 2371. Riker arrives in the officer's lounge on Starbase 12 where Picard is sitting, both waiting reassignment. Riker and Picard start talking about recent and current events, namely the loss of the Enterprise-D three months prior and where they will go now. Riker then tells Picard that the only reassignment requests he's recieved were from general crew, not from his command staff and that the reason is that they're all hoping for Picard to take another command, but Picard isn't so sure. He then reflects on his two commands and adventures he's had and thinks he might resign and become an archaeologist. They continue discussing what the future may hold. Riker then wonders how Kirk dealt with the loss of the original Enterprise, Picard then tells him that Kirk ordered the destruct sequence. Picard then reminices about the 23rd century and how captains had more freedom during "those years of early expansion". Picard and Riker then set out to see "the new starship". Chapter 9- 2371, same time as above Kozara's ship pulls into a Klingon dock over Kronos after spending 7 years doing meaningless tasks for a Klingon, such as exploring instead of the original five. His original command staff is still serving under him, dock at the station and prepare to disembark as Kozara begins speaking to Gaylon about his son, Zaidan, who is an architect in the employ of the High Council. As they have only communicated with Klingon High Command twice in those seven years, they are unaware of who is now in charge, what houses are on the council, etc. As soon as the ship was fully docked, the airlock door to the station opened and standing there was Zaidan, who is now almost 100 years old, wearing regular construction worker garb, not supervisor garb as his father had hoped. His son then tells him that the house is disgraced for one reason only: Bateson is still alive. He tells his son he is sure that Bateson is dead, that he crashed into a planet in the system where he fought Bateson in 2278, but his son tells him that he traveled forward in time. He also says that he is out of a job and that "no one even wants...a sewage station" built by Zaidan. He also tells his father that the [[USS Enterprise-E|newest Enterprise]] has been completed and that Bateson is the master of ceremonies. He then disowns himself from the Kozara's house, but Kozara begs for one more chance for he says he will kill Bateson and his crew and that the chance of success is high because there is a Klingon operative on Bateson's staff. And as the ultimate revenge he will steal the Enterprise-E and destroy the name "Enterprise". He says that "on othe blood of their fathers, there will never be another Enterprise. Chapter 10- 2371. *"The ship was a thing of exquisite beauty in an exquisite beauty in an exquisite setting...She was a magnificent fighting machine, the mistress of the waves over which she was sailing in solitary grandeur."- Lieutenant Hornblower -Cecil Scott Forester. Picard and Riker arrive at the Enterprise-E and dock and are greeted by Crusher, Troi, and Geordi, with his new cybernetic eyes with Data following right behind him. They make their way to main engineering where the newly recommissioned Captain Scott is working. As Scott is talking to Picard and the other four, Bateson walks over to their vicinity surrounded by junior officers as he's giving them orders. After they leave, he then realizes they are there and walks over and begins talking to them. Scott then departs to give schematics to the under construction USS Roderick which is being built in a nearby dock. Bateson then takes Picard on a tour leaving Riker, Troi and Crusher stranded in engineering. They then begin discussing the possibility that "he's jockeying for command." Crusher then tells Riker that there's the possibility of 'Captain Riker' and they tell him that if Picard does retire, he might not be able to "doge" command. He tells Troi and Crusher that Picard told him he wants command of the E''. They ask him to tell them his exact words but says he can't as Picard approaches. He tells them that Bateson is on the other side of engineering waiting to conduct their tour and that he's been "called away" to Admiral Farrow's office. After Picard leaves Crusher and Troi hypothesize that Farrow is going to give command of the ''Enterprise to Picard. Chapter 11- 2371 Picard arrives at Admiral Farrow's office and they begin discussing why Farrow has called him there and it is revealed why: Picard is to go to Cardassia and rescue Federation POWs from the Cardassians. He was also offered a promotion to Rear Admiral. Farrow then tells Picard that Bateson is to command the Enterprise-E on its maiden voyage. Picard and Farrow then discuss Picard's upcoming mission. Chapter 12- 2371 Riker, Troi and Crusher join Picard in his spartan quarters on Starbase 12 where he breaks the news that he hasn't been given command of the Enterprise, and neither has Riker. He also breaks the bad news, to them, that Bateson has been given command and that Riker is to be his first officer. He then says that he has accepted an assignment from Admiral Farrow and that he wants Picard to retrieve MIAs that were captured, specifically Federation personell and the USS Durant that have been captured over the past three years as well as merchant ships and a satellite and that Gul Madred is likely behind it and that he intends to go in with a civilian ship. Troi, Riker and Crusher begin to protest Bateson's appointment but Picard stops them before they get too far. He tells them that Scott is staying aboard as chief engineer and Geordi will be assistant chief; Troi is a medical officer since Batson doesn't want a counselor aboard, and that Data is to serving as a science officer as well. He then tells Crusher that she is going with him to some relief of the three, then he informs them he is going by DS9 to "borrow" Worf. Riker and Troi leave as Picard tells Crusher she has an hour to pack for the mission. Chapter 13- Cardassia Prime, Madred Village- May 8, 2371 *"There was a storm brewing, without a doubt, and moreover a storm which had so long been foretold would be all the more violent when it did come"- Ship of the Line -Cecil Scott Forester. As shelling surrounds them two men, Lieutenants Dan Leith and Steve McClellan, the 26 year old commanding officer, see a transporter beam the middle of the compound while their standing in the ruins of an office building. Initially, they believe it is a Cardassian, but then Dan realizes it's Steve's brother Mark, whose 24th birthday it is that day. Steve runs over to greet his brother]] whilst shelling surrounds them. When Steve gets to his brother's beam in location, he sees his brother is exhausted, although he is still happy to see him after being on Cardassia Prime for thirteen months, two weeks. Mark then realies it's his brother that has greeted him and are both thrown to the ground following a nearby shelling. Dan then calls for them to join him, but he isn't in the office doorway where he was but in a garage further from the shelling than the office. The McClellans entered barely got inside far enough to miss the caving in of the entrance area ceiling. Impulsively in response to the cave in, Steve, trying to cover his younger brother, slammed his right shoulder and hip into a metal tool chest and collapses from the pain, but still conscious. Mark goes over to check on his brother and Steve tells his brother that "he thought he was dead" and Mark replies that he thought the same thing. Steve then explains what is going on: The Cardassians are bombing them and that this is a fake Federation spaceport, not a real one as Mark had thought. Mark then asks about the runabout next to them, but that it is just a shell. Steve then says that the base and themselves are being used for target practice so they can learn how the Federation fights, thinks and what works and what doesn't, and even though Steve and Dan have phasers to fight, they don't, but the Cardassians want them to be a able to; he also tells him that they are in a functioning Federation version of a "Madred Village" and that rumors are that there is also Klingon and Romulan villages and that they have been being shelled for about six weeks. He also says that they have had them in the village or in a work camp and sometimes they'd be tortured. Also that another 19 of their crewmembers from the Durant have disappeared as Mark did, but they still have about half a dozen crew members remaining, excluding themselves; they have also killed some Cardassians and they have also learned how the Cardassians think from this; also they provide some food and water, but not much. They are also being monitored by satellites and the occasional listening device, which promptly gets removed. If they win, they get food, and a few days rest, but if they lose they get tortured. Mark then asks what happens if you don't fight. Dan tells him that one of their officers did just that and has him look out a crack in the wall to a thing hanging from a lamp post. Mark acknowedges it and asks if that the "burned rag...is...his uniform." and Dan replies with, "Not just his uniform, my friend" which sends Mark into shock. Another man arrives, Brent Atherton, a merchant captain who is keeping his crew in a gymnasium. Atherton reports that the Cardassians have destroyed a section of a barricade they have built around their food stores and that they need repairs fast, he collects supplies and leaves. Dan then leaves to check on the Durant's remaining crew leaving Mark and Steve alone in the office. Steve then tells Mark 'happy birthday', triggering Mark's response of "Is it my birthday?". Part Three - A Harbor of Doubtful Neutrality Memorable Quotes "Entiproyse...I love that accent, Gabe. Never lose that." : - 'Bateson, playfully teasing Gabe Hamilton, his XO, about his New England accent "Oh, anytime. Corn flake stew, corn flake casserole, corn flake kabobs, corn flake pie and rotisserie corn flakes." : - '''Gabe Bush, in response to Bateson's comment of having Gabe cook "Did Adam and Eve have belly buttons?" "How do you know when to tune bagpipes?" "What's the French word for 'bouquet'?" "Was 'dead reckoning' ever alive?" : - Various crewmembers, in response to Bateson's comment that they could ask Spock whatever questions they wanted to "Tea, Earl Grey, hot." "Sounds funny with you saying it." "Well, I've heard you say it often enough." "Yes...I never order anything else, do I? Every time it's 'tea, Earl Grey, hot.' Perhaps next time I'll be wild and ask for 'hot Grey tea Earl.' "The poor computer'll have a stroke." "We've all got our favorites, sir." "I suppose. Or I could just be stuck in my ways." : - Riker and Picard talking after Riker orders Picard some tea. Background Information * It is a prequel/sequel to TNG: "Cause and Effect", and a sequel to "Star Trek: Generations". * The hardcover edition book jacket notes don't quite match the story inside, possibly due to revision processes or miscommunication. * This story takes place during the Second Federation-Klingon War. Trivia and Goofs * In Chapter 10, while Data is speaking to the crew, he uses "we're" and "you'll", however this may just be poetic licence as Data now has his emotion chip. Characters ''Enterprise''-D personnel ; Jean-Luc Picard : The former captain of the Enterprise-D. In 2368, Picard commanded that vessel as it made contact with the time-lost Bozeman. By 2371, Picard had fought alongside James T. Kirk and lost his command, and was awaiting reassignment on Starbase 12. Admiral Farrow offered Picard a promotion to rear admiral when he assigned him on a "diplomatic commando" mission into Cardassian space. Picard ended up accepting the mission, but not the promotion, and was later recommended for the post of Enterprise-E captain by Bateson. Picard found inspiration along the way in the recorded missions of Kirk's earlier career, provided to him in holographic form by Riker. ; William Riker ; Data ; Deanna Troi ; Beverly Crusher ; Geordi La Forge ; Worf ''Bozeman'' personnel ; Captain Morgan Bateson ; Commander Gabriel Bush : A New Englander whose accent is friendly teased about by Captain Bateson ; Lieutenant Michael Dennis : One of two replacement officers brought onboard by Spock ; Science Specialist Lieutenant John Wolfe : One of two replacement officers brought onboard by Spock ; Wizz Dayton : The communications officer ; Perry ; Ham Hamilton : Chief of Engineering ; Ensign Andy Welch : conn officer ; George Hill : Decapodic alien creature Original Enterprise personnel ; James T. Kirk ; Montgomery Scott ; Spock Klingons ; Kozara : Klingon commander. ; Gaylon ; Zaidan Cardassians ; Madred Others ; Farrow ; Yuika ; Hush ; Kaycee Fernando ; Reynolds ; Brownell ; Brent Atherton References ;Antimatter Injectors ("ARI's") ;Benecia sector .]] ;[[USS Bozeman|USS Bozeman (NCC-1941)]] ;[[USS Bozeman|USS Bozeman II (NCC-1941-A)]] : Destroyer. ;Decapus ;USS Durant :Starfleet escort of Captain Kaycee Fernando. Missing 13 months. ;Dilithium Crystals ("DC's") ;[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] ;[[USS Enterprise-D|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]] ;[[USS Enterprise-E|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)]] ;foods : Gabe Bush joked that his cooking would include only "corn flake stew", "corn flake casserole", "corn flake kabobs", "corn flake pie" and "rotisserie corn flakes", but that corn flakes with strawberries would be too "pedestrian". Bateson countered that, with Gabe's accent, it seemed like he would prefer to have chowder in Gloucester, and Gabe added steamers and crackers with scrod to the selection. ;Fries-Posnikoff sector ;George Hill : USS Bozeman crewmember and mascot, a ten-armed octopus-like being. ;Half Moon : Merchant explorer of Captain Reynolds. ;Klingon Neutral Zone ;Nora Andrew ;USS Nora Nichols : Starfleet fighter of Captain Brownell. ;Power transfer conduits ("PTC's") ;USS Roderick : Destroyer vessel that was renamed Bozeman II. ;rum : At change-of-watch, Bateson and Bush enjoyed a rum drink with cinnamon and vanilla. They poured glasses for the newest initiates to the crew, and a portion for Captain Spock as well. ;SoSoy Toj : Klingon warship. ;Starbase 12 ;Tuscany : Satellite tender of Captain Brent Atherton. ;Typhon Expanse Timeline ;2278 ;2368 ;2372 Category:Novels